


Resting Assured

by photonromance



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Anatomy, Comfort, Comfort Sex, Knotting, M/M, Pillow Talk, Vulcan anatomy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-05
Updated: 2014-10-05
Packaged: 2018-02-19 23:29:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2406863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/photonromance/pseuds/photonromance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim adores the fact Spock can knot him and pleads for it, even though it can be painful. Spock does not understand why he would enjoy something that could leave him aching. Jim cuddles up to explain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Resting Assured

**Author's Note:**

> A drabble posted here for the perfection that is [trekbedtimestories](http://trekbedtimestories.tumblr.com/), at their suggestion, I offer it for your consideration.

Vulcans are private beings. They keep lot about themselves secret from outworlders, their traditions and customs. Most especially their mating rituals. That had been made clear enough when Spock had suffered through Pon Faar. Where such secrecy might have driven others apart, it only bound Kirk to his First Officer more tightly. 

Yes, Vulcans keep a great many things secret. Including the peculiar bit of biology Jim was currently experiencing. 

Spock pins Jim to the bed with only a fraction of his strength and Jim is happily helpless. "Please, leave it in." Jim begs softly, the beginnings of orgasm shivering through Spock's hands where they tangle over Jim's head, "I love it when you knot me." 

"Jim, you know it will hurt." Trust Spock to apply logic during sex.

"I love it, you know I do." Jim pushes back into him, squeezing Spock's fingers as he does, "I trust you. You know I can handle it." 

Spock thrust in deep, robbing Jim of further speech. "You do not enjoy pain." He murmurs, breath hot against Jim's ear, words hitching at each thrust, "And yet you are pleased when I bruise you, when I leave you aching. I admit I do not understand." 

Jim drags their hands down and fixes his mouth over Spock's knuckle, sucking hard. It earns him a hard shudder and Spock wretches his hands free to clamp over Jim's upper arms. It forces Jim down and holds him firm for Spock to shove deep. Spock murmurs as he comes, arched over Jim's taut body as the base of his cock began to swell.

The initial rush of heat is plenty enough to have Jim shuddering, accompanied by the beginnings of Spock's knot growing against his rim, Jim cries out as he spills over the sheets. 

Spock is so careful with him once he they are knotted. He settles Jim into the cradle of his hips as he lays them back on their sides. Jim breathes slowly, careful not to tug at the point where they joined. The knot holds him open and pushes lightly at his prostate with Spock's every breath. Jim is spent, already growing soft, but pleasure still pulses through him gently. "Thank you." He breathes, reaching back to plead a kiss. Spock obliges him, a soft, post coital kiss. 

"Are you comfortable?" Spock asks, pushing Jim's hair out of his eyes. 

Jim pushes back gently. "I'm fine." Spock gasps and Jim grins. "It feels really good."

"The pain?"

Jim kisses his palm and presses a reassuring smile into his hand. "Minimal." 

"You did not answer my question."

"I don't remember what it was." 

Spock resolutely did not sigh and kissed the back of Jim's neck. "Why do you enjoy this when we both know it causes you discomfort?"

Jim presses little kisses to Spock's fingers as he considers it. "I hope you enjoy it." He says finally, softly.

There is uncertainty in his skin and Spock curls a little closer. "Ashayam, of course I do." Spock can feel him struggling with the uncertainty, pushes soothing thoughts against his skin as he strokes Jim's belly. "I am only curious. You do not need to have an answer this moment." 

The sweet emotion seeps in and Jim relaxes. "Thanks." He adds, falling silent. The room is quiet and the constant hum of the Enterprise is soothing. "I like when you let yourself go when we're alone." Jim says suddenly after a long moment, "I like that you trust me with parts of yourself you don't share with anyone but me." He is blushing darker than afterglow and Spock strokes his cheek to soak up his warmth. "I like having you inside me and your body keeping you there because you want me."

Spock laces their fingers together and sweetness becomes understanding. "I did not realize I was not clear about how I felt about you, Ashayam."

"It's fine." Jim snuggles back into him, tugging at where they are tied. It's not painful anymore, just shifting and pressure and a spark of pleasure that makes Jim gasp. Spock stops him with a hand on his hip. He's still hard, part of the knotting process and Jim realizes he's been teasing them both with his squirming. "I just need a lot of reassurance, I guess."

The hand on Jim's hip squeezes and Spock pushes gently. The knot rocks against Jim's prostate and he whines. "I shall take care to assure you regularly." Spock murmurs as his hand moves to cup Jim's cock.


End file.
